


...And the Right Thing

by GrumpyJenn



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Growing Up, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	...And the Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerynB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynB/gifts), [Struckk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struckk/gifts).



Jake didn't trust Cassie, and he thought he knew why.

Because she'd betrayed them the first time out, because she'd made a selfish decision - no matter how sorry for it she was later, nor how much she tried to prove her trustworthiness - that had put them all in danger. 

Had put the world in danger.

But Jake was wrong; it wasn't that simple.

Her actions that first time, with the Crown and the Sword; they'd been those of a _child_. A super-genius child, a frightened one, a child who hadn't gotten to _be_ a child after the rug got yanked out when she was in her teens. That was what made her dangerous, untrustworthy; she was unpredictable. 

Like a child was.

And Jake didn't realize _that_ until he watched her face down the rest of them, explaining her reasoning that she had done the best thing before... but not the right thing. And this time she'd be _damned_ if she backed away from doing the right thing out of fear, or selfishness, or childishness.

Right before his eyes, Cassandra Cillian grew up.

 


End file.
